naruto the sage reborn
by Mr.-Elite-Ninja
Summary: after a traumatizing incident which left Naruto blind, hagorormo, the sage of six paths, has a plan for naruto and entrusts him with the a pair of sharingan that would outclass even the most elite mangekyou with just the base form, plans for op naruto, gains ems mangekyou and can switch them to rinnegan at will, will have harem, m for language and possible lemons


Hey guys Mr. elite ninja here and I just wanted to say this is my first fanfic so be a little forgiving if it sucks I plan on having a couple chapters for this story each week maybe one a day if I'm lucky. thank you for reading and don't forget to review

 **Bold means demon/boss summon talking**

 _Italicized means thoughts_

The streets of konoha seem to be bustling with people as they celebrate the death of the Kitsune no kyuubi. This is the fifth annual celebration and the village was finally back up to strength after the grueling five-year process of rebuilding. But as the celebration seems to grow the noise get louder, making it so no one can here the screams of a small boy as he's chased through the moon lit streets by a crowd of people. This is best day in the village, but for a small boy named Naruto uzumaki it's the worse day ever, along with being his birthday it's also the day were the boy is beaten within an inch of his life. A couple ninja had been in the crowd and managed to pierce the boys leg with a kunai and make him fall over only to bit the curb. The small blond jinchuuriki had managed to run all he could but a five-year-old out running a mob of civilians and ninjas is nearly impossible, all he could do was brace himself and hope for the beating to stop soon, but the shinobi in the crowd had a different plant, one that would rock the boy to the core, after the civilians decided the boy had enough a chunnin wearing a black mask manage to take the boy to another alley with his chunnin friends, un aware of the enraged fox that was currently healing the boy of his previous beatings. About thirty minutes more the boy awoke to find himself tied to a pole, after looking around the boy manages to find three chunnin standing by a fire heating something up, unaware of the situation the boy was in he called out to the trio "can you please untie me I just want to go home" the chunnin turned around and smirked "well well boys, seems the demon brat finally woke up" said the chunnin." He also seems to think he has a home too, such a shame that after tonight it will be one tenant short". After that the chunnin grabbed something that caught Naruto's eye, the object they were heating was a kunai, which was now being held by the chunnin with a red-hot tip from the fire. Walking over to the tie up boy, the chunnin started laughing" that damn hokage made it so you can't be killed without facing treason but we won't kill you demon, no well just make you regret ruining the future of konoha" with that the chunnin slammed the red hot kunai in the boys eye eliciting a scream of pain from the five year old the alley, the noise from the celebration took care of that but the chunnin still tried to shut him up by hitting hard in the jaw" shut up you little demon, no one wants to hears your fake cries now take one look around you boy for this is the last time you'll see anything" said the chunnin as he plunged the still hot kunai into the boys other eye, earning another scream of pain this time met with a heard punch to the temple by the chunnin knocking the boy out." Get this trash out of here before the hokage or one of his damn dogs finds us" said the chunnin as he turned around only to be met by the blazing eye of inu(dog), the anbu captain and the other chunnin dead on the ground. "woof" said the masked anbu as he decapitated the chunnin. Inu quickly untied Naruto and took him to his personal doctor. After arriving with the child and leaving them with doctor, the masked anbu member went to report to the hokage what had happened. It was going to be a long night.

Hope you like it please review and say if you want more

Ninja signing out


End file.
